Tell Me Where It Hurts
by Tacpebs
Summary: Tony knows he's sick, but he goes to work anyway. Was it smart of him to do so when they're working on a hot case?


**It'd been a while since I posted a story. I can only hope that you'll enjoy this one. Semi father/son. Tony and Gibbs. Summary: Tony knows he's sick, but he goes to work anyway. Was it smart of him to do so when they're working on a hot case?**

* * *

Tony wasn't feeling well at all, but he was pretty sure calling in sick would be the weak thing to do. Getting out of bed was a chore on its own, but to get dressed for work, he nearly passed out twice due to lack of oxygen to his brain. He knew he shouldn't play around when it comes to his health, but he figured that if things went further south than they already were, at least he'd be around those that cared. He forced himself off the bed, where he'd taken a break after putting on his shoes, and grabbed his gear and keys before heading out the door.

"Have a good day at work Tony." One of his neighbors called.

He managed to give half of his usual smile and continued on, heading down the two flights of stairs that lead to and from his apartment to the parking area. He took another small break and waited for the dizziness to pass before continuing on to the car. For half a second, he wondered if it was the safest thing to do, but he was pretty sure he could drive. Once inside the car, he realized that it was a bit easier to breathe and to get his bearings.

"See, there we go."

Heading off to work, he got into a little traffic, but nothing that was horrible for a Wednesday. He made it to his usual parking spot with ten minutes to spare. As he got out of the car, he grabbed onto the roof and kept himself from collapsing to the ground when another dizzy spell hit him.

"Whoa."

Tony took a few deep breaths in order to get the dizziness to subside before he grabbed his gear and then headed towards the elevator that would lead him inside the building to work.

"Holy cow, Tony, you look like crap." Kate said once Tony reached the floor to his team's location.

The elevator ride had almost caused him to loose what little lunch he had eaten yesterday.

"Glad to see you too, Kate."

"She's right Tony, you don't look so good." McGee added.

"Thanks Probie."

Gibbs chose that moment to walk in and seeing Tony, with his back towards him, picking on McGee gave him cause to give Tony his patent head slap. He didn't know, however, that it was going to cause Tony to bend down at the waist and grip his desk as if his life depended on it.

"Tony…"

"I'm fine Kate. Boss caught me off guard."

He tried to play it off as if he were merely putting his bag down and taking a seat, but even Gibbs noticed something was wrong.

"You sick DiNozzo?"

"No Boss… well… a little Boss, but not enough that I can't do my job."

Tony looked at his computer after turning it on, set to read his emails and possibly work on a cold case when Gibbs phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

The call merely lasted for a minute or two.

"Grab your gear. Dead marine lieutenant in Norfolk. Let's go."

Everyone grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs towards the elevator, except Tony. He had to slow down as he'd reached down too fast to get his gear. He also figured taking the stairs would also be the safest.

"I'll meet you guys down there."

Gibbs frowned, but the doors were already closing. Tony walked down the stairs as quick as he could, tripping on the last five which caused him to twist his ankle. He still managed to be only slightly behind the others.

"Let's go DiNozzo!"

Kate and McGee looked back at Tony worriedly for a minute before taking their seats in the car. With Gibbs driving, Tony worried if he'd be able to keep the nausea at bay or not. He simply closed his eyes and hoped for the best. He'd been surprised to know that he'd fallen asleep, when it was Kate resting a hand on his forehead that had woken him up.

"You feel warm Tony."

"That's just 'cause you're so close to me."

"Let's go people! I don't wanna be here all night."

Tony quickly got his bearings and headed off inside the house in the direction the others had gone. He was left to take photos of the marine lieutenant and the foul play around him. It looked as if the lieutenant had hung himself, but Tony wasn't so sure the case was that simple. His ankle was quickly letting itself be known that it was hurting, but Tony could only ignore it. He had a job to do and to prove to Gibbs that he was still able to do it. Soon his ankle was getting to the point where it would not be ignored. He took that moment to sit down and get off of it for a minute.

"DiNozzo! The hell are you doing?!"

"Er… sorry Boss, was umm… trying to gain a new prospective in the case. I'll make sure it won't happen again."

He went to stand up and his ankle buckled under the weight. Had he been with anyone else, he was sure they would've let him fall, but Gibbs quickly grabbed him by his arm and sat him right back down.

"The hell's wrong with you DiNozzo?"

Tony merely closed his eyes as he tried not to look up at his boss and see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Umm… just got up too fast. That's all."

"Tony… something's wrong, what is it?"

Gibbs said it in that tone that gave no room for any more bull.

"Sorry Boss. Fell down the last few steps on the way to the car. Not really feeling my usual self either."

He risked the chance to look up at his boss and noted he was having trouble opening his eyes. He even felt the overwhelming feeling of falling asleep. A gentle hand on his forehead brought him around again and he frowned in confusion for a minute.

"You've got a fever DiNozzo. You do realize that if you're sick, you need to tell me before it gets worse and I have to worry about you? Let's go."

Tony tried to stand up, but his ankle buckled underneath him again.

"Hey Duck!"

"Jethro, I'm almost finished here, would you mind waiting a moment longer. This shouldn't take long."

"It's Tony."

"Oh dear. What's the poor lad gotten himself into this time?"

"I'm pretty sure he's sick and his ankle's been twisted, but other than that..."

Ducky followed Gibbs' voice in order to find him and Tony.

"Let's have a look shall we? Where does it hurt most dear boy?"

There wasn't a response which caused both Ducky and Gibbs to look at Tony. Tony was staring off into space and had a look of confusion on his face.

"Anthony?"

"DiNozzo!?"

Tony finally blinked at that and turned his attention to find where his name was coming from.

"B-Boss?"

"Er… Anthony, dear boy, are you alright?"

Tony blinked at Ducky and frowned.

"I think so. It's kind of cold in here."

Ducky frowned at that and moved to rest a hand on Tony's forehead.

"Yes, you've got a fever. We'll need to get him home Jethro."

"Ah hell DiNozzo. Why didn't you say anything while we were in the office. Hell, you could've, probably should've, called in."

"Sorry Boss. I didn't want to seem weak."

Ducky finished checking out his ankle and got to his feet.

"Well, it seems to be just a sprain. Up you get. We'll have you all sorted out in a bit."

Both Ducky and Gibbs helped Tony to his feet and then towards the car.

"Pack it up people." Gibbs said as he walked back towards the crime scene after depositing Tony in the car.

"Where's Tony?"

"He's in the car already McGee."

"He's not doing too well is he Gibbs?"

"No Kate, he's not."

Kate and McGee shared a look of concern.

"Let's go. We got a crime to process and I got an agent down."

Tony merely moved his head to the left to get more comfortable before falling further into a deep sleep. Gibbs didn't bother waking him once he sat down and got buckled, but he did, however, take his usual driving speed down a notch or two. Tony slept through the entire trip of dropping McGee and Kate off back at the office. Gibbs told them to keep him informed about the case, while they asked that Gibbs keep them informed about Tony. After leaving the office once more, and having arrived to his place, he stepped out of the car and placed a call to Director Morrow to let him know what was going on and why he and DiNozzo weren't returning to the office.

"You are in the middle of a case Special Agent Gibbs."

"I understand that Director, but you also know that I'm capable of multitasking and my team is more than capable of solving a crime without me having to be directly in the office."

"Just get the case solved. After that, I'll give you and your team as much time as you need off."

"Thank you Director."

With that, Gibbs hung up and turned his attention to his downed agent.

"Tony?"

He waited a moment to see if he'd get a response.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony stirred a bit, but settled down in his chair again. Gibbs reached over and gently shook his shoulder.

"Come on Tony, I need you to get up now."

"On… your six… boss."

Tony managed with a cough and a frown before he finally forced his eyes open.

"Come on DiNozzo. Let's get you inside."

Tony blinked a couple time trying to get his bearings, but then realized where he was and slowly managed to get out of the car before he had to grab onto the roof tightly.

"Whoa…"

"I've got you Tony. Let's take it nice and slow."

"Gotcha Boss."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and opened them once more before he allowed Gibbs to slowly lead him towards the front door.

"There's a step. Remember?"

Tony remembered, but it didn't mean he felt like dodging it at the time. He quickly lost his footing, but with Gibbs' help, he found it again. The two of them made their way into the house and through the hall towards the guest room. Tony blinked as his head swam for a second.

"I got you."

Gibbs gently sat him down on the downstairs guest bed and left him to stretch out.

"Be right back DiNozzo."

Tony didn't respond. He merely laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep again.

Gibbs went to his medicine cabinet and searched for the medicine he figured Tony would need, along with a glass of water. He also grabbed him a change of clothes, that he usually left over in cases of emergency, so that he wasn't in his work suit.

"Alright, I got you a change of clothes and some meds DiNozzo."

Tony heard him, but he wasn't too sure if he could find the energy to comply. Gibbs lifted Tony gently and held the medicine in his hand for Tony to take from him. Tony barely got his eyes open, but he forced himself to take the medicine along with drinking the water to get them down.

"Don't know if I have the strength for the clothes, Boss."

He shook himself and tried to lift up from Gibbs' shoulder, but he didn't have the energy. He whimpered slightly, but forced himself to man up and, with Gibbs' help, he got on the change of clothes and was soon lying on the bed, sleeping once more. Ducky stopped by, after taking care to leave Mr. Palmer with the rest of the paper work on the dead lieutenant, to check on Tony and to tape up his ankle. He was out the whole time.

"What are we looking at Duck?"

"I'd say a slight case of the flu. He's doing all he can in terms of helping his body get better. Rest and medicine is what he needs. Some soup would do him good also. Keeping him hydrated too."

Gibbs nodding in understanding, before asking Ducky to watch over Tony while he went to the store. Ducky had given him a prescription to be filled and Gibbs took it to the pharmacy. While he waited for the prescription, Gibbs went about getting everything he thought he would need to handle a sick Tony. Most of the items he figured he would need would come from Tony's place, but there were a few items he knew he could get him from the store. Once he had everything, included Tony's medicine, he went off to Tony's apartment, let himself in with the spare key Tony had given him a long time ago, and grabbed everything he could think of to keep Tony comfy.

"_Better grab a few of these DVDs."_

The trip back to his house had Gibbs feeling only slightly guilty. It had been nearly over an hour since he'd left. He called the team to check in on them and see how the case was progressing.

"This doesn't make much sense Gibbs. Tony always had great ideas. How's he doin' anyway?"

"He was resting when I left him with Ducky, Kate. I'm headed back to the house now. You guys keep going. Let me know if you need anything."

"We need Tony. Take care of him."

"You know I will."

With that, Gibbs hung up and pulled into his driveway.

"I'm back Duck!"

Gibbs called as he made his way into the kitchen. He'd managed to get everything put away when he heard Ducky join him.

"How's he doing?"

"Not as well as one would hope, but he's resting. We'll need to get him his medicine soon."

"Here it is. I'll get a cup of water. I think it said he had to take with food."

Gibbs reached for a can of tomato soup and heated it up in the microwave before take the bowl, the cup of water, and Tony's medicine on a tray, into the guest room.

"DiNozzo?"

Tony was out of bed and standing at the window when Gibbs walked in. Gibbs frowned and placed the tray on the side table.

"Hey Tony."

He called again when Tony didn't respond.

"Doesn't seem right. Something's wrong. Wasn't a suicide."

"Tony?"

Gibbs walked up to Tony and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. Tony quickly turned to see who was attacking him, but he was stepping with his bad ankle and he started to go down.

"Tony, whoa."

Both Gibbs and Tony went down to sit on the ground and Gibbs was surprised by the heat coming off of Tony. He looked to the door to see Ducky quickly making his way in.

"Oh dear. Come on Anthony. Let's get you back to bed and some medicine in your system shall we?"

Tony blinked a few times, confused, but he slowly made his way over to the bed.

"There's a good lad. Try some of this soup."

"N-Not hungry."

Tony's eyes were starting to droop, but he needed to take his medication and he couldn't do that unless he ate something.

"Come on DiNozzo, just a little and then I won't bug you for a while."

Tony looked out of it, but he blinked slowly and took a few bites of the soup. Ducky then gave him the pills and Tony took those as well and then fell asleep.

"He'll have a rough time ahead, but here's hoping it won't be a long journey."

"I've got him from here if you want to head back to the office."

Ducky merely nodded and turned to gather his things.

"Make sure you follow those instructions and call me if his fever continues to rise, or if you need me for anything."

"Thanks Duck."

"Goodnight Jethro."

Gibbs walked Ducky to the door and then closed and locked it. Normally he didn't worry about locking the door. No one was crazy enough to attempt to enter his domain without proper invitation. Since Tony was there, he'd need to watch over him and make sure he was safe. He thought back to Tony's words and wonder what he was talking about. Figuring he'd have to wait until the man himself woke up, he walked into the kitchen and cleaned up from when he heated the soup.

******NCIS******

At least two hours had gone by and Gibbs decided to check in with the team again. Kate was still no further in her questioning of the case.

"I'm not sure why, but this doesn't seem too open and shut to me Gibbs."

"Maybe that's what Tony was trying to tell me. He said something didn't 'seem right. Something was wrong and that it wasn't a suicide.' I figured it was the fever talking."

"Wow, even mostly out of it, Tony can still surprise you. McGee's checking the wife's bank records now. He should be able to tell us something soon."

"Good work. I..." Gibbs paused for a moment and he thought he heard something coming from Tony's room. "I'll call you back."

With that he hung up and made his way towards Tony's room.

"DiNozzo?"

"Watch out. She's got... It's a trap. Don't go..."

Gibbs moved over to the side of the bed Tony was lying on and gently shook his shoulder.

"DiNozzo, you're having a bad dream. Need you to wake up now."

Tony jerked up from his dream and looked over at Gibbs.

"Sorry... sorry boss. I didn't... I was..."

"Don't apologize DiNozzo."

"I know. 'Sign of Weakness.' I can't help it though, Boss. Feeling pretty weak now. "

"I was going to say you don't need to apologize because there's nothing to apologize for."

DiNozzo blinked and turned his attention to his lap.

"You want to talk about it?"

Tony thought for a moment and then sighed.

"I can't help shaking the feeling that the case wasn't a simple suicide. You know my feelings on most things Gibbs. I'm sure it was the wife."

"Well, you wouldn't be the only one. McGee's checking her bank records now."

Tony turned his attention to his boss and smiled.

"That McGee..."

He didn't get to finish as a coughing fit stole his last few words away.

"Try and get some more sleep. Ducky said that and your meds will be the best way to beat this flu."

"Flu?! I'll try."

Gibbs smirked as he noticed Tony didn't have to try too hard as he was out like a light within two minutes. Gibbs shook his head and made his way out of the room and towards the basement. He figured he think about the case and work on his boat while Tony rested. Kate ended up calling Gibbs back with the information he was looking for.

"Bring her in. Take McGee with you."

******NCIS******

A few hours later, Kate and Gibbs hung up after Gibbs got word that the dead marine lieutenant's wife was indeed the culprit and she gave testimony that she had indeed killed her husband. The evidence backed up the story and Gibbs was glad they managed to wrap it up so quickly. The director was informed and he kept his promise about Team Gibbs getting time off. Gibbs informed Kate and McGee and went back to check on Tony afterwards. It was time for Tony's second dose of medicine.

"DiNozzo, it's time to take your meds. Wake up."

Tony stirred slightly, but he didn't fully wake up.

"DiNozzo!"

Gibbs tried a little louder. Tony jerked a little then, but he slowly opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"B-Boss?"

"I've got your next set of pills. You need to eat something first. I brought you some Chicken Noodle soup."

Tony could hardly keep his eyes open, let alone sit up enough to eat the soup, but he managed.

"There you go."

Once Tony had eaten his fill, Gibbs helped him out of the bed and towards the bathroom so that he could take care of business in the restroom before putting him back to bed. He then made sure that Tony was comfortable before he took the half eaten bowl of soup and empty glass back into the kitchen. He wasn't sure what the rest of his team was going to do with the time off, but he was going to make sure Tony got better.

******NCIS******

"How you feeling Tony?"

A week had gone by and Gibbs had managed to keep Tony from driving him crazy when he started to feel better.

"I'm good Boss. Promise"

Gibbs looked at Tony one good time and nodded.

"Alright then."

Tony smiled, ready to get back to his own place.

"Thanks Boss."

"Any time DiNozzo."

Tony grabbed his belongings and walked away from Gibbs' car towards his own. It was the weekend and Tony had just about enough time to enjoy two days as he would like. He'd gotten into his car and headed off to his place. Dropping everything as he walked through the door, he got comfortable and stretched out on his couch with an episode of M*A*S*H. As much as he slept at Gibbs' place, his body was still fighting off the last of the flu. He wasn't too surprised when he dropped off to sleep and woke up in time to see the episode was over. He sighed, shrugged, and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Until next time...**


End file.
